Plants (PvZA)
For other uses, see plants. Plants are living organisms that belong to the Plantae animal kingdom. They obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. However, not all plants absorb energy via photosyntheis. They are the main protagonists of Plants vs. Zombies Adventures and the player's main defense against the undead assailants. Differences between Plants vs. Zombies Because of the different layout of Plants vs. Zombies Adventures compared to Plants vs. Zombies, several things were changed to the idea of plants so that they accomodate the 3D conversion. *Plants don't get eaten. Instead, they get knocked out and after a short period of time, giving the plant 25 sun will revive it so the plant can attack zombies again. *Plants are finite per level. The player will be given a maximum of five for a certain plant type, so placing plants in safe but practical spots is more important than in it's predecessor. *Plants have to be grown in the Player's Town. Not all plants are equal in this aspect. *Because the game is 3D, plants attack the zombies in a square pattern rather than a line. If multiple zombies are in a plant's square, it will attack the one farthest from the starting Grave. Ways to get plants First, you must grow plants in Planter Boxes (unless they are given to you). Plants cost coins to grow. Once they are grown, you can either plant them in your town to protect your town from zombies, or you can take them on the road to help with your road trip. Secondly, the player can receive a free plant occasionally from a friend at no cost to them. These plants are free to send, but the plants inside will only be Peashooters, Sunflowers, Aspearaguses, or Wall-nuts. If the player if full on those plants, the mystery gift will be 5 coins. When you go on your trip, you can take a maximum of five to seven different plants, five of each plant. Each plant has a varying sun cost. After five of the same plant have been planted, they can be bought with gems. The gem cost also varies. VIP plants can only be bought with gems. Regular Plants Note that the game is currently not on a level playing field. Difference in growth time and maximum plant capacity may occur between players as PopCap Games may still be figuring out the best numbers. VIP Plants Notes *Power refers to how many hits the plant needs to take down a regular zombie. *When a plant is harvested, it drops one XP star. *Harvest refers to the amount of time a player must wait before a plant planted in the planter box can be collected and put into inventory. *Reload refers to the time between attacks. *Words in brackets refer to how the game describes how powerful an attack is or how far a plant can attack from (including boosted effects if the plant normally has no attack). *All regular plants have a 10 second cooldown before before being able to plant another one of the same plant (except the Wall-nut, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeño, and Chilly Pepper which have a 45 second cooldown). *All VIP plants have a 5 second cooldown before being able to plant another one of the same plant. *If a plant gets K.O.ed, it takes 15 seconds and costs 25 sun to revive, except the Wall-nut and Hard-nut. *VIP Plants cannot be planted with coins before their seeds are unlocked by gems, and do not cost any sun to use. *Once a Wall-nut or a Hard-nut is eaten, it can't be revived. Animated GIFs Sunflower.gif|Sunflower Aspearagus-animated.gif|Aspearagus Cherry-Bomb-animated.gif|Cherry Bomb Beet-animated.gif|Beet Snow Pea.gif|Snow Pea Magnet-Plant-animated.gif|Magnet Plant Flaming-Pea-animated.gif|Flaming Pea Shamrock4.gif|Shamrock Bamboom-animated.gif|Bamboo Shoot Chilly-Pepper-animated.gif|Chilly Pepper Beeshooter-animated.gif|Beeshooter Power-Flower-animated.gif|Power Flower Ice-Queen-Pea-animated.gif|Ice Queen Pea Shamrockstar-animated.gif|Shamrockstar Sweet Pea2.png Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants